What I Always Wanted
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Series] One wrestler, three divas. How will he ever choose if he claims to love all three? (Complete)
1. One Man, Three Women

title: What I Always Wanted

author: Tempest

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

1.

They all posessed different qualities that he loved about them. They all had something different offer him. If he could take everything he liked about each of them and make one woman, he would. But until that day came he couldn't pick one over the other, he loved them all. He distributed his time as evenly as he could among them. Three women, so little time. He was just an ordinary man contrary to popular belief. How he had managed to fall in love with three women, he didn't really know. It had just happened, and now he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to give them up, but he knew he couldn't keep seeing them all. It wasn't fair to them to stay with all of them.

It had started with Lita. Firey and seductive, he had fallen for her first. It happened one night after she had gotten into a fight with Matt Hardy. She had been standing outside the locker room on the brink of tears. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for crying women. Even the toughest women seemed so vulnerable and fragile at that single moment. He wasn't trying to use her pain as a way to get to her. He had been genuinely concerned about her. He took her out that night and showed her a good time to make her forget about her problems.

"I had a lot of fun." Lita had said kissing him on the cheek after their so called date. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

And thus started a torrid, clandestine love affair. Matt and Lita stayed together a while until Matt said that Stacy was what he wanted. He suppose Matt thought that Lita was suppose to be heartbroken over it. Much to the chagrin of Matt, Lita had simply shrugged it off. When it was revealed to the world that he was dating Lita, Matt had nothing but evil glares for him.

Lita was fearless, fun-loving, and outgoing. She wasn't afraid to try new things or be around new people. She had daring heart,and she was very saucy. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she didn't let anyone run over her. She, like her hair, was vibrant , bold, and unique. She was very entergetic, and sometimes he wondered how he kept up. She was always wanting to go here and there and do this and that. She was very competitive and loved all sports. There was never a dull moment when he was with Lita, and he loved her for that.

Then, there was Molly. Innocent and sensual, he had fallen for her second. Mighty Molly, as she was known to the world, was the former paramour of Spike Dudley. She had broken Spike's poor heart by leaving him and joining forces with Hurricane Helms. Truth of the matter was, she was still just plain old Molly. He had saw her one night sitting sadly in the parking lot of the Gund Arena with her tiara clasped in her hand. He had asked her what's wrong. It was then she confided in him that Helms was making her be Mighty Molly. Helms wasn't as 'good' as he wanted everyone to believe. According to Molly, Helms was sinister, manipulative, and conniving. 

"Thanks for listening." She said patting his hand. He gave Molly a shoulder to cry on that night, and it should have ended with that. "I would like to talk to you again sometime."

And thus started a sugary, sweet love affair. Helms had actually found out about them by accident one day. Helms caught him and Molly embracing in the hallway. Helms told him he was a menace to the world, and that he was going down. Funny man, that Hurricane Helms was. When Spike found out about them, he stopped talking to him altogether. Spike felt that he had been betrayed by a friend. 

Molly was warm, loving, and a bit shy. She wasn't the arrogant do-gooder that so many people had come to know. She would much rather cuddle than go out. She liked picnics and takins walks. She was always worrying about others. She was selfless for the simple fact that she would do whatever she could for someone else. If it came down to her giving someone less fortunate than herself the shirt off her back, she would do it and not think twice about it. She held a sweetness about her that melted his heart, and he loved her for that.

And finally, there was Trish Stratus. Wanton and sexual, he had fallen for her last. Trish considered herself the stuff men's fantasies were made off. She was the only one of the three that he hadn't been drawn to in a time of need. In fact their relationship sprung from hate. He didn't like her at first, he took every oppurtunity available to make fun of her 'low' morals. He wasn't sure how things turned. He had been arguing bitterly with her backstage, nothing unusual. He finally got sick of it and tried to lose her by going to his dressing room, but she followed him. They screamed more. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about, probably something mean he had said about her or vice versa. Their fury turned to passion, right then and there.

"I hate you. You make me damn sick." She screamed at him as he pulled her in for another kiss. She didn't fight him, though. 

And thus started a passionate, heated love affair that was fueled by love and hate, or was it just lust? He couldn't distinguish, he just knew he felt strongly about her. Nobody seemed to care that he was with Trish. Trish was everyone's prize, though Jeff did treat him a rather coolly. He was losing friends faster than Terri Runnels lost her top.

Trish was vixenish, vitiating, and just plain bad. She was cocky and full of herself. Everything was done for the so-called betterment of Trish. He hated her, yet he wanted her all at the same time. Most of the time they were together they fought and had sex, and he actually liked it that way. She was mean-spirited and selfish. Her main concern was causing trouble for anyone, didn't matter who. There was nothing good about her. Maybe, it was the fact that she was a bad girl that appealed to him. She once told him, behind every man there's a bad girl. He wasn't sure why he loved her.

They all knew about each other. He had made it no secret he was seeing all three of them. He didn't know why they stayed with him, what did he actually have to offer them? They had long stopped trying to make him chose between them, but they held an animosity for each other that was undescribable. They each tried to outdo the other, even though he made it perfectly clear that he liked something different about all of them, so technically they couldn't outdo one another. He knew that eventually he would have to choose between the three, but who was he going to chose?

He had become somewhat of a legend in the locker room. Three women, and they all knew about each other? He was good. He had got in many skirmishes trying to defend their honor, mostly Trish's. The men thought they could disrespect his women to his face, but that definitely was not the case. He wasn't playing them, it wasn't about sex, except maybe with Trish. He had just fallen for all of them, and he knew was asking for big trouble. 

*

author's notes: All characters are in character. Yes, I did mean to use the same paragraph structure when describing the 3 women, I thought it would be interesting. Yes, I did mean to leave the man a mystery for right now. I hope I didn't confuse you. Mystery man revealed next chapter. Until then, you'll have to figure out who he is. Mwahahahaha! Thank you, and have a nice day. 


	2. Fiery and Seductive

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

2.

Lita had just about all she was going to take of being the other woman. She really wasn't the other woman, in the beginning it had been just him and her. Then it was him, her and Molly. Now, it was him, her, Molly, and Trish. So technically didn't that make Molly and Trish the other women. She cringed at the thought. Why wasn't she enough for him? At one point, she was all that he needed. Did he really need Molly and Trish to make him feel like a complete man? Wasn't she enough for him? It didn't make a lot of sense to her, but she stayed with him.

Many women said she was stupid for staying with him. She agreed wholeheartedly, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. She had threatened to leave him, but they had all been empty threats that she knew she wouldn't fulfill. She was disappointed in herself for not being strong enough to leave him. It was like when she finally decided she was through with him, he would do something to make her stay. She was disgusted with herself for falling for him, for accepting his apologies, and for staying with him. She had vowed she would never be in a situation like this, but look where she was at.

Matt was getting some kind of sick pleasure out of it. He liked to rub it in her face what her 'loverboy' was doing to her. At least, Matt had been faithful to her. She couldn't argue with him about that. He hadn't cheated on her with Stacy, he had just said that he would like to see where a relationship with Stacy would go. He had respected her enough to be honest with her about what he wanted. She told Matt to stay out of her affairs. This was something beyond his comprehension. There were some matters of the heart that Matt didn't understand, and this was definitely one of them.

She didn't have anything against Molly. She expected something like this out of Trish. Trish was as dirty as they came, but once upon a time, Lita and Molly had been close. Now since they were dating the same man, things had gotten a strained. They used to talk all the time, now the conversations were few and far between. There had been a few heated exchanges beShe missed that closeness that she had shared with Molly. She couldn't believe that a man had come between them, and both of them were reluctant to let him go. They tried to feign a friendship at first, saying that friendship was stronger than any guy, but that theory proved wrong. What did she expect?

Trish she expected something like this out of. She expected Trish to lose interest in him after a while, but she stuck with him for some odd reason. Lita thought it was to vex her, but she wasn't so sure anymore. She hated Trish with a passion, and there had been many backstage fights between the two. In fact the two had gotten into it earlier in the day. Lita felt someone bump into her from behind while she was changing in the women's locker room. She turned around to a smirking Trish Stratus. Lita curled her lip up at her as she stood at her full height.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Did I bump into you, Lita?" Trish said batting her eyelashes furiously at Lita. Lita's jaw slacked and tightened as she tried to calm her anger.

"Yes, you did, Trish." Lita replied through clenched teeth. It was then that she noticed that Trish was holding a can of diet Dr. Pepper. Lita knocked the can from her hand splattering the contents onto Trish's white shirt. Trish looked down at her shirt and frowned. "Oops, did I accidently knock your drink out of your hands?"

Trish literally growled at Lita as she lunged for her, much to the surprise of the other women. Lita had to admit she was caught by surprise as Trish started pulling at her hair and slapping at her. She quickly gained her composure and flipped Trish off her. Trish and Lita stood up again, but Trish was met with a left hook to the jaw. Trish fell again and held her jaw. Lita stalked over to her, but was taken by surprise again as Trish tripped her. An all out girly fight ensued from there as they rolled on the floor clawing, screaming, pulling hair,etc.

Finally, they were broken apart by Jackie, Torrie, and Jazz. Lita and Trish tried to escape the grasps of the other women, but were unsuccessful.

"He'll be with me tonight, you can count on that, bitch." Trish screamed at Lita. Lita struggled against Jackie and Torrie. She let out a few curses of anger. Lita thought she saw Molly laughing at them behind Trish's back. She didn't care as she focused her attention back on Trish.

"We'll see, whore." Lita spat back at Trish in sheer frustration. The other women tsked at them and shook their heads. Lita knew what they were thinking. They were still fighting over him, how could they be so stupid. That was the fourth time in the past two days that Lita and Trish had gotten physical in the women's locker room. Trish pushed Jazz off her. She muttered an apology as Jazz shot her a warning look. She didn't bother to change her shirt as she cast Lita one last glare and stormed out the room.

"I don't see why you fight over him. He's a dog. If he can't choose between y'all, why don't you make the decision for him and leave his trifling ass?" Jackie said as the commotion in the locker room died down.

"I don't know why I stay with him Jackie. I know I should make him make a decision, but what if he decides that I'm not what he wants?" Lita said on the brink of tears. 

"Lita, you're looking out the window, but all you see is the sun. There are trees, grass, clouds, people, and other shit out there too."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Lita said smiling. Jackie always knew how to cheer her up.

"Laugh all you want, but all you're seeing is him. There are other people out there that would be happy with just you. He's all you're focusing on, and he's not all there is."

"But what if he is Jackie? What if he's all there is for me?" Lita said picking up her serious tone.

"You'll never know until you go out there and see what the world has to offer you, besides the sun." Jackie responded. The two women looked at each other somberly, and then the conversation dropped.

The door to the Team Extreme locker room opened bringing Lita out of her thoughts. Molly walked into the room, slowly. She had never gotten into a physical fight with Molly, but Lita knew that one day it might just happen. She couldn't stand to see Molly's sugary, sweet face most of the time. Molly offered Lita a weak smile. Lita didn't smile back at her, she actually wanted to scowl at her. Molly was another obstacle between her and what she wanted, and it ate Lita from inside when he wasn't by her side.

"Trish wants to meet with us in her room after the show." Molly said promptly. 

Lita rolled her eyes and frowned up, as if she just ate something disgusting. She thought about her earlier episode again with Trish, again. "What does Trish want?"

"She says we all need to talk about out little situation." Molly responded. It was true, they did need to talk. They had done nothing but argue over him. What would they talk about, though? Was Trish going to try and scare them into leaving him alone? The possibilities of what would come out of Trish's mouth was endless. 

"Why didn't she come tell me herself?" Lita complained.

"I think she sees me as the mediator. I guess she feels that you two would end up arguing like you always do." 

"How does she know that we won't argue at her little meeting?" Lita asked.

"I don't know, Lita. I don't know all the details of it, I'm just relaying a message." Molly snapped.

"No need to get all bent out of shape, Molly. If I'm going to have to be in a room with her I want to know what's going to happen. Just tell her I said I would think about it, okay." Lita snapped back. If she was going to be in a room with either of them she wanted to know what was going on. Trish was sneaky, and she didn't know what to say for Molly. Molly shrugged at her and left. Lita felt her curiousity getting the best of her. Maybe, she would make it to this little meeting between 'rivals'. She heard the door open to her dressing.

"Molly, I said I would think about it." Lita said not turning towards the door.

"What are you going to think about?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing just something Molly and I discussed." Lita said sweetly, walking over to him. He opened his arms to her, and she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. 

"I'm glad to hear you girls are getting along." He said swinging her around.

"I missed you." Lita said kissing him on the lips, deliberately ignoring his last statement.

"I missed you, too." He said running a hand through her hair. She wondered if he said the same thing to Trish and Molly. She tried to push her negative thoughts out of her head. All that mattered was that he was there with her at that moment, not Molly or Trish.

*

author's notes: I tricked you! I still didn't tell you who he was. Erm, I originally planned to, but the plans changed. :D I will give you a hint, you can rule out these people: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Spike Dudley, Hurricane Helms, The Rock (Why? you ask. cause I don't do The Rock w/Trish *ducks* Besides you all would have figured him out by now.), and Christian (just cause, long story). Oh, and I wanted to add this is after Survivor Series, but I've introduced the Alliance members back in cause I can. :D Something is wrong with my HTML editor and my double spaces come out way too big! SOMEONE HELP!!


	3. Innocent and Sensual

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

3.

Molly was everyone's best friend, or as least, she used to be until she became the Hurricane's valet. She felt her eye twitch at the thought of Hurricane Helms, Shane as she called him in private. He had basically manipulated her into being his valet. That night after he had kidnapped her from the arena, he made his proposition firm and clear. Either she joined him or he'd find a way to hurt her and everyone she loved, including her cousins and her beloved Spike. She threatened to tell all her friends about him, and he threatened to do likewise. 

Molly knew that his friends wouldn't just let him get beat up by her friends, especially since they were already at a full-scale rivalry at the time. She would have only escalated things, it would have been an excuse for everyone to start fighting. And he still probably would succeed in hurting her, her family, and Spike. She didn't want to make things any worse than they already were. So, she did what she thought was the right thing to do, join Shane. He told her she'd better do a good job of making people believe she wanted to be with him, or else. He never said what 'or else' was, and she had never liked the way 'or else' sounded.

That's where he had come in. He had came to her one night as she sat contemplating her fate and wondered what lie ahead for her. She was in a particularly bad mood because she had just had another confrontation with Ivory. It was obvious that Ivory liked Shane, but he didn't pay her much attention. She blamed Molly for that. He listened to her as she went on and on about Shane, Ivory, and everything else. She didn't expect things to go as far as they had with him. She knew he was with Lita. Lita was her friend, and she would never do anything to intentionally hurt Lita.

Love spawned from friendship. He was always there to listen to her, and she didn't even realize that things were becoming more than friendly between them. It was like one day she just woke and realized that they were considered a couple. It was more like she walked into the women's locker room one day, and everyone looked at her in disbelief. Stacy filled her in on why everyone was staring at her, and then she realized she was being coupled with him whether she liked it or not. She didn't mind, but she could only wonder what would happen once word got back to Lita and Shane.

Shane had took it better than she expected. She thought it was because he was scared of him, not that Shane shouldn't be. Shane grumbled about it for a few days, but that was pretty much it. He didn't cause a big scene, he was content with just being able to shoot dirty looks her 'lover's' way. Ivory sort of smirked at her, at first. It was like she was telling Molly through her looks that Shane was going to leave her soon. Molly didn't care, in fact, she invited it. She had only a brief run-in with Lita that left her feeling more than a little guilty.

"Molly!" She heard Lita's voice call behind her. Molly had been sitting alone in the women's locker room getting ready for one of Shane's matches. Molly looked up to see a distressed Lita. She had never seen Lita look so worried in her life. A voice of guilt told Molly it was her fault. She tried to disregard it. She tried to tell herself she didn't know what Lita wanted, but in her heart, she knew.

"What's up, Lita." Molly said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Please tell me it isn't true?" Lita begged, biting her lip. Lita searched Molly's face, Molly knew her guilty look told it all. The next words that came out of Lita's mouth were a whisper. "Please, Molly."

"I'm sorry." was all Molly said. Lita's eyes were glistening. She saw Lita cover her face, Molly looked away, guilty. She heard Lita take in a deep breath and a soft groan escaped Lita's lips.

"Why, of all the guys that you could've had, why him?" Lita cried. Molly looked back at her friend, but would Lita still consider her a friend after this. Tears were slowly coming down Lita's face. Molly felt her own eyes start to water, she hadn't meant to hurt Lita. She could see all of Lita's pain on her face, and it tore Molly up inside. She had never seen Lita cry before, Molly had always considered Lita too strong to cry.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear. " Molly said flustered. Molly continued to try and explain herself, but she could see her words were falling on deaf ears. Lita just stared at her shaking her head at Molly. 

"I would have never expected you do something as low as this. What about Spike? I thought you loved Spike. What about Hurricane Helms?" Lita finally said interrupting Molly. She didn't wait for an answer as she turned and walked out the room. Lita was right about one thing, Molly thought that she loved Spike too. Now her emotions were all jumbled, and she wasn't sure what she felt for Spike anymore.

It was funny how things changed in so little time. Once upon a time, the only person she ever thought about was Spike. Then he had come into the picture and stole her heart. She couldn't deny her attraction to him. She had tried many times to steer clear of him. There were so many reasons why he wasn't right for her, but none of those reasons had anything to do with her or what she wanted. Molly felt she was being selfish for wanting him for herself. He hadn't been hers first, so what right did she had to want him to be exclusively with her? But she couldn't ignore the fact that shen she was around him, she felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. 

She always wondered what it was about her that made him like her. She wasn't vivacious as Lita or as sultry as Trish. She was just Molly Holly, all-american southern grown girl. She wasn't sexy, and she would be the first to admit that she was more than a little naive at times. She was happy with simple things, she didn't need to do a lot to be happy. She was somewhat of a tomboy. She wasn't anything at all like Lita or Trish. He seemed happy with her the way she was. He told her never to try to change herself because then she wouldn't be the Molly that he fell in love with. If he loved her, why was he still with Lita and Trish?

When Trish had come into the picture, she had cried. That was good old Molly Holly, shedding tears when she should have went upside his head with a fist. He had tried to assure her it wasn't anything that she had done to make him run to Trish. She couldn't get over the initial shock of it. Trish Stratus of all people, she felt like crawling into a hole. How was Molly suppose to ever compete with Trish Stratus? Lita was one thing, but Trish was a complete different species of woman. Trish was like the epitome of sleazy, nasty women, she used her body to get what she wanted, and men ate it up. She couldn't imagine having to share him with Trish. She had a hard enough time dealing with his relationship with Lita.

Molly closed her eyes trying to clear her head when the knock came on the door. Shane wasn't in at the moment, and no one she knew ever came by the dressing room because all her friends thought Shane was obnoxious. Not that she blamed them, he was rather annoying. She weighed in her mind whether she should answer the door or not. It could be important, but then again it could be Ivory. Molly refused to stay in a room with Ivory for more than two seconds without someone being there. Molly's curiousity got the best of her. She walked over to the door and opened it without hesitation. She frowned up slightly at the person.

"Trish. What brings you here?" Molly asked eyeing Trish. Trish didn't say anything as she walked into the room and closed the door. Molly raised her eyebrows at her. "Shane... I mean Hurricane will be back in a minute if you're looking for him."

"So, he's Shane now, huh? Does that mean you two are getting close?" Trish asked pointing out Molly's slip of tongue. 

"No, it doesn't mean a thing. Tell me what you want." Molly said her frown deepening. She didn't like the snotty tone that Trish was using to speak to her. Trish always knew how to get on one's nerves.

"I'm here because we, meaning you, me, and Lita, need to talk. Things are really starting to get out of hand." Trish said in her same tone.

"Were things ever in hand? I don't think one guy dating three women is exactly a controlled situation." Molly said mentally congratulating herself for being able to come up with a witty response.

"Interesting point." Trish said picking up one of Shane's comics. She frowned at it and threw it back on the table. "The Green Lantern. How do you put up with Hurricane?"

"I don't know, I just do." Molly said wishing Trish would hurry up. "You're losing your point Trish. I know you're not here to talk about Hurricane Helms."

"You're right. I want to meet with you and Lita after the show tonight, and I need you to tell Lita about the meeting. I think one fight a day is enough." Trish finally said picking up Molly's tiara off the table and placing it on her own head. Trish looked at herself in the mirror and let out a self satisfied 'uh-huh'.

"What if Lita says no? Wait. How do you know I'll even accept?" Molly asked advancing towards Trish and snatching her tiara out of Trish blonde tresses. Trish let out a little gasp, then shrugged. Molly placed the tiara back on the table next to Shane's comics.

"What other choice do we have? If he's not going to make a decision between the three of us. It's up to us to help him make a decision." Trish said her eyes glittering dangerously. Molly didn't say anything as she stared at Trish. "We'll meet in my room. If we're not all there by midnight, I'll come in search of whoever's missing. I promise you that. Don't disappoint me, Mighty Molly."

With that, Trish turned and strutted out of the room leaving Molly speechless. Trish was right in a way. They did need to talk, but they couldn't force him to make a decision. She let out a sigh and went in search of Lita. She found her sitting in the Team Extreme dressing room. Molly tried to ease some of the tension between them by offering her a friendly smile, but Lita's eyes on darkened, her expression remained grim. Molly felt herself start to clam up. She told Lita what Trish said quickly and left. She went back to Shane's dressing room and let out the shaky groan of frustration she had been holding. Shane was sitting in a chair reading one of his comics. He looked over the book at her oddly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. He grabbed her jaw and made her look him in the eye. He let go of her and picked up his cape from his chair.

"We've got a match to go to." He said picking up her tiara and pushing it towards her. She took it from him and placed it on her head. She followed him out the door. 

"Isn't that your boyfriend?" Shane taunted pointing down the hallway.

He was going into the Team Extreme dressing room. Molly felt her heart drop. She heard Shane chuckle beside her. She glared at Shane, just what did he find so funny? She sucked up her misery and held her head high. She had a job to do, but as she walked down the ramp with Shane, she couldn't get her mind off him.

*

author's notes: As I'm sure you know Hurricane Helms was known as Sugar Shane Helms in WCW and when he first debuted in the WWF. So, that's why I used his name Shane cause I get tired of calling him Hurricane Helms, Hurricane, and/or Helms. So don't mistake him with Shane McMahon who unfortunately will not be able to make an appearance in this story. There's another person for you to strike out Shane McMahon. :D


	4. Wanton and Sexual

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

4.

Who is Trish Stratus? She grinned widely, she liked the way that sounded. No one knew who she really was. She always kept the real Trish a secret to everyone. One day, she would be fighting the good fight. The next day, she would be aligning herself with some of the worst characters in the business. She liked to keep people guessing, but she didn't like being the one who did the guessing, the one who did the questioning. That's all she had been doing since she started seeing him. She questioned why she was even with him, what did he have to offer her?

When they first started sleeping together, she told herself that it was nothing more than another affair that would end shortly. She even tried to convince herself that she was only doing it to get to Lita, but things didn't go quite as planned as she admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him. Trish Stratus wasn't suppose to fall in love. She was suppose to forever be the woman that haunted men's dreams and made their worst nightmares come true. She was growing soft, and she didn't like the way that felt. She was always suppose to have the upperhand. Now, he had the upperhand on her, and she didn't know what was going to happen. That thought alone scared the hell out of her.

He used to be the bane of her existence. He felt it was his civic duty to insult her. Normally, she wouldn't pay any attention to anything he said. It wasn't like anything he said to her was something new and innovative. It was just something about the way he said everything that made her angry. It was the careless tone that he used that made her want to pull her hair out. How they went from enemies to lovers was beyond her. One day, she was arguing vehemently with him, the next they were sharing breakfast in bed. How quaint.

He had other women in his life, and she used that term lightly because she didn't know exactly how many other women he had in his life. The only two she knew of were Lita and Molly, but he was a man, so there was no telling how many women he was avidly seeing. She berated herself silently. There she went thinking the worse of men and lumping them all in one catergory again. At first, she didn't mind that she had to share him with Molly and Lita. She wasn't looking for love or a real relationship. She had been through enough of those to last her a lifetime, but over time her thinking changed. She did want him just for herself, now.

She remembered the day that everyone found out. She walked into the women's locker room, and Molly Holly ran out in tears. Stacy ran after her, but not before casting Trish a scathing look. Trish returned Stacy's look glare for glare. All the women looked at her in disgust. She shrugged it off as usual petty jealousy and started to change for her match against Stacy. Then, Lita forcefully threw open the door to the locker room. Lita's angry eyes scanned the locker room, Lita locked eyes with Trish. That's when Trish knew that everyone knew about her and him. Trish tried to get up and run from Lita, but Lita lit across the room in a blaze of red hair and baggy pants.

"You can't keep your nasty hands off anyone's man! First Matt, now him. I ought to kill you." Lita screeched as she wrapped a hand in Trish's blonde mane and yanked her viciously back towards her. Trish flailed her arms helplessly as Lita tried to rip her a new asshole. Trish left that fight with a shiny black eye and bruises on her side and back the size of a baseball. It was then she told herself that he wasn't worth the fight. When she told him that, he somehow convinced her that he was well worth the fight, and she fought with Lita pretty regularly. She had to admit she was getting better at defending herself. There were only so many ass whoopings one would take, and Trish had reached her limit.

Trish went over the possible reasons for him not wanting to be exclusively with her. She was an expert of getting into men's minds. She figured the reasons for him wanting to be with Lita and Molly were simple. Lita was the sterotypical vivacious red-head, and Molly was the stereotypical southern belle laced with naivete. What reason did he have for wanting to be with her? The reason was clear. She was the stereotypical oversexed buxom blonde who was hard to fulfill sexually. She posed a challenge for him. She was thinking negative again, but it was hard not to be negative when she couldn't get what she wanted.

That was part of the reason she had proposed a meeting between the three. She knew that she couldn't be the only one going through these awful moods because of him. They had to make him make a decision, and this time they had to force the issue. He liked to shrug things off and make empty promises they would resolve themselves. Well, she was tired of waiting for everything to resolve itself. They were going to make him choose between them. She just had to convince Lita and Molly that was the right thing to do. Lita would probably readily agree with her. Molly was more of 'let things take their natural course' person.

She would enlist the help of Molly first, Lita would probably punch her in the face if she showed her face now. She would tell Molly the general outline of her plan and get her to go to Lita. Lita wasn't partial to Molly, either, but she wouldn't fight with Molly outside a ring. Trish found that rather odd. Maybe, it had something to do with there 'friendship' before him, and the general respect they had for one another. Trish rolled her eyes. She walked towards the dressing room she knew she would find Molly in. Test and Christian were walking towards her. She groaned inwardly as she tried to walk by them without having to actually talk to them.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely, Trish Stratus." Test said licking his lips. She sneered at him. He thought he was so suave, if he only knew how lame he really was. He had no game. He thought he was player, but nobody was playing his game. 

"And lovely she is." Christian said giving her the once over. Christian was worse than Test. He had fantasies that every woman wanted him. Yeah, every woman wanted him for mindless entertainment.

"Test. Christian." Trish said offering them a curt nod. She tried to push past them, but Test blocked her path. What was his problem? She never really liked him when they were apart team, things hadn't changed any.

"Trish, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to work out sometime?" Christian said smiling laviciously at her. She almost laughed in his face. Work out what? If he wasn't such a loser, she probably would use her Stratus charm on him, but he wasn't worth the time.

"Did you forget I'm already seeing someone? It wouldn't be right for me to cheat on him." Trish said boredly. She inspected her nails and noticed her nail polish chipping a little on ring finger. She would have to remember to redo her nails, soon.

"Like that ever stopped you before, besides he's cheating on you. Everyone knows that you'll sleep with any man for a reasonable price." Christian informed her. She looked up at him, disgusted.

"He's not cheating on me. We have a understanding." Trish said trying to mask her anger. Who did he think he was to get into her personal business. She thought about giving a good knee to the groin. 

"Well, can I be apart of that understanding?" Christian said giving Test a knowing look. He apparently thought he just said something witty.

"And just for the record Christian, You have nothing to offer me. Therefore, you will never experience Stratusfaction." She said ignoring him, not disguising the hostility in her voice.

"One day Don Juan DeDorko is going to have to make a decision, and what makes you think he's going to choose a whore like you." Christian spat at her.

"Why Christian, I didn't know you thought so highly of me. You know he'll chose me because I'm Trish Stratus. All the men want me, all the women hate me." Trish said scooting past them.

Trish thought about her last statement. She didn't know how true it was. She didn't know if he would chose her, what if Christian was right? What if he chose Molly, the epitome of everything chaste, or La Femme Lita? What if he was nothing more than just another whore to him. She tried to ignore those thoughts. How would he ever be able to chose them over her, would her? She could fulfill his every fantasy. She was every man's dream. He couldn't just give her up. If he did, she promised she would make him pay.

"When he makes it clear that he doesn't want her nasty ass, she'll come crawling to me." She heard Christian tell Test. She would never stoop that low.Christian wasn't even in her league. She knocked on Molly's dressing room door. She noticed the look that Molly gave her when she opened the door. Surprise mixed with disdain, she knew that look well. She made her business known and she left. She knew Molly would do what she asked. She only could only hope that Lita's obstinate attitude wouldn't make this more difficult than this already was. She was confident that all would go well.

*

author's notes: I promise I won't keep his identity secret long. To the reviewer who said they would tar and feather me if it was Vince: You have nothing to worry about, or should that I be I have nothing to worry about. :) It definitely will not be Vince McMahon. So, yep there's another person for you to kick on out the door along with Test (not that anyone thought it was him anyway). Hasta Luego, Vince and Test.*waves* To Damian Ruse: Wouldn't that beat all if you were the mystery wrestler? You'd definitely be one lucky man. ;D To Ocy: NO, I DON'T WANT TO TAKE HURRICANE WITH ME TO HELL. *pouts* To all reviewers: Thank you for the loverly reviews, you all get snacks and treats after the show.


	5. The Meeting

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

5.

Molly stood apprehensively by the room door, she looked like she would run at any time. She was still dressed in her ring attire. In her haste to get away from Shane's constant berating about her love life, she left and forgot all her things. Molly silently cursed Shane, he knew exactly how to make her miserable. It was like he fed off her misery. Molly frowned deeply at the thought. They way his friends talk about him, you would expect Shane to be a saint. But the Shane she saw, and the Shane they saw were two completely different people. Molly let out a sigh as she watched Trish walk back and forward.

Trish paced the floor angrily, Lita still hadn't shown up. Had she really expected her to? They had been waiting nearly 45 minutes for Lita's debut. Trish shook her head angrily. Why did Lita always have to make things more difficult than they were? Couldn't she let vendettas rest for a while? Trish had made up her mind to go find Lita when a knock followed by a giggle came from the door. Trish looked over at Molly and nodded. It had to be Lita, who else could it be? Molly snapped to attention and opened the door dutifully. Molly opened the door just in time to see Lita waving at someone down the hallway. Molly and Trish exchanged a look. 

"I'll catch you later, Rob." Lita said before entering the room, her nonchalance preceded her. She saw the two women looking at her, and she shrugged at them. "What? Rob walked me up here from the lobby."

"What took you so long to get here, anyway?" Trish questioned. 

"I was taking care of some personal business." Lita answered, never missing a beat. 

"What kind of personal business?" Trish pried. Molly silently watched the exchange between the two.

"Just personal business. That's all I will take the liberty of saying, Trish. You know, I only have one mother, and her name is not Trish Stratus." Lita said in a rather annoyed tone. The two women stared each other down, Molly prayed they didn't start fighting. Trish backed away from Lita.

Lita shot Trish on last warning look and walked over the table and sat down in a chair. She threw one leg over the arm idly, a pensive look overtook her face as she thought about Rob. He wasone of the few guys that didn't give her a hard time about the love square she had gotten herself caught in. He was the only other person she talked to about her love life besides Jackie. They seemed to be the only two people whose advice didn't begin and end with the phrase, "Dump his stupid ass, he's playing you." However true that might or might not be, she didn't want to hear that all the time.

"Ladies, we have a problem on our hands." Trish began with her hands on her hips, she paused a moment for added effect. Lita looked at her like she had just said the dumbest thing in the world, and Molly avoided her gaze altogether. "We can't continue to share the same man."

"Trish, we know this already. Will you get to the good part?" Lita retorted rolling her eyes. 

"Be patient dear, sweet, Lita." Trish said rolling her eyes back at Lita. "I know that we haven't been too successful in the past trying to gain his affections solely for ourselves, but we're going to have to make him choose."

Lita's eyebrows furrowed, and Molly shook her head in disbelief. Trish knew exactly what they were thinking. She had just said herself that their efforts to make him chose one of them over the other had been fruitless in the past. What makes Trish think it would work now?

"Trish, we've tried the whole make him chose charade. He didn't fall for it. In fact, I'd say that we came out the losers in the end." Lita commented. It was true, they had tried and failed miserably. Trish started the whole thing. She started hanging around him more than was necessary, she bought him things, etc. Lita and Molly had simply followed suit because they didn't want him to feel like Trish was the better woman.

"I know that, Lita. That was more of a rivalry than a plan. We all just woke up one morning and decided we were going to try and outdo one another. This will be a group plan. We're going to take this game to the next level." Trish said with a gleam in her eyes.

"The next level?" Molly chimed in with nervousness lacing the edge of her voice. She didn't think this was going to turn into a full-blown operation. She didn't know if she wanted to plot against him. Trish's plans had a way of backfiring. What if this one backfired on them all?

"Glad to see that you're with us, Citizen Molly." Trish teased, Lita tried to hide a smile. Molly didn't see anything amusing. Trish continued on. "But to answer your question Molly, yes we must take this to the next level. We're women, we're suppose to be the experts in the game he's trying to play. We're not suppose to "

"This whole invincible woman speech is really empowering, really it is, but get to the point." Lita said impatiently.

"We have to beat him at his own game. We have to show him how we feel. Verbally expressing it to him doesn't seem to work." Trish said a sneaky smile covering her face. "We've been faithful to him all this time."

"Trish, you're not proposing that we cheat on him." Molly said incredulously.

"You could say that I am in so many words." Trish said.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Lita asked.

"It will work you guys. You don't necessarily have to cheat on him, just make him think you are. Lita, you're pretty good friends with Rob, right?" Trish continued getting more excited as the minutes passed.

"Right." Lita answered slowly.

"You and Rob could start spending a lot of time together. You two could just being doing something friendly together like playing pool. You and Rob would know that nothing is going on. And you, Molly, you could do the same thing with Helms."

"I hate Shane." Molly said without thinking. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. 

"You hate Helms?" Lita asked.

"It's a long story." Molly mumbled. "Anyway, what about you Trish? It sounds like you're trying to set us up to look like the bad guys."

"I have a dozen men at my disposal." Trish laughed.

"Trish, I think this a good way to get burned. I mean, Rob and I hang out more. He gets the idea that Rob and I are 'dating'. That's going to cause unnecessary dissension between him and Rob over nothing. It might cause some fights, and it might result in me losing my relationship with Rob." Lita explained.

"Not if we get the guys in on it. Besides, I don't think his pride will let him confront the guys about out indiscrections. In fact, I think he'll see it as an eye for an eye." Trish said.

"Let's say we do this, and he choses one of us because of this stunt. Where does that leave the remaining two?" Molly asked.

"Looking for new boyfriends." Trish answered bluntly.

"This sounds like some high school shit, seriously. Is this how you work your Stratus magic using childish antics?" Lita asked her frown deepening

"It's not so childish once you think about it. Even if it is, what about what he's doing to us. That isn't exactly the markings of a real man." Trish shot back at Lita.The three women fell silent after that. The silence in the room thickened as the three women thought about the ideas and suggestions put forth.

Lita wasn't sure whether she liked this idea or not. It sounded juvenile to her, and Molly posed a new question. What if Trish was trying to set them up? Lita already didn't trust Trish, but if Trish double crossed them, she wasn't so sure she would be too forgiving. What if it did work? What if it did put him a position where he felt he had to choose between them? How would she feel if he didn't choose her?

Molly didn't like the idea, but she thought it could work. Trish's plans did have a habit of backfiring, but this one sounded somewhat okay. She understood Lita's points Even if it didn't work, he would see what he has driven the women in life to. He would see that they felt this was their last resort. Maybe, he would see the errors of his ways. If everything went wrong, she would have to live with the consequences of her actions.

"I'm in." Molly said breaking the silence. Lita and Trish looked at her amazed. Molly was in? Sweet, innocent Molly was in? Lita's eyes were wide with surprise like she just got the shock her life. Trish focused her eyes on Lita.

"It's just you now, Lita. Are you in, or are you out?" Trish asked. 

*

author's notes: Sorry it took so long to update. Tis the season to be loaded down...way down. Anyhow, did you catch your next strike out? Kthxbi, *does pointing thing* R-V-D. We're so sad to see you go!


	6. Out Of The Running

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

6.

Lita couldn't believe she had actually agreed to be apart of something so stupid, but she was desperate at this point. She agreed throughly with Trish, this had gone on far enough. What she was really nervous about was telling Rob about her plans. She had always had a little crush on him ever since his debut in the WWF. He was a really easy going person. She found him easy to talk to and insanely cute, but he never took any interest in her beyond a friendship. Why was she so nervous now? She could tell Rob anything, or at least she thought she could.

How was she suppose to make this work if she kept chickening out? She wasn't suppose to be scared to recruit Rob for help. They were pretty good friends, and it wasn't like they were really going to start dating or anything. She just had to get to act like they were. She had had plenty of oppurtunities that very day to tell Rob about what was going on, and she had miserably ruined them all. She and Rob had went out for a quick lunch earlier. She could have told him then, but her courage failed her as the last possible minute.

"Rob, can I ask you something?" Lita asked Rob over burger and fries.

"Yeah, Lita. You know you can ask me anything." Rob said rolling his eyes at her with exaggeration. Lita took a deep breath. Now was the moment of truth.

"Rob, will you..um.. I mean... can you...well..." Lita stammered her face turning an unsightly shade of red.

"Spit it out, Lita." Rob encouraged.

"Are you going to finish those fries?" Lita asked.

"Was that all you wanted?" Rob laughed. "No! You can't have my fries. You got your own."

Rob laughed heartily at his so-called joke. Lita let out a nervous chuckle when she really wanted to groan. She had fucked up. Her next oppurtunity came while she was alone in the Team Extreme dressing room. Matt was off with Stacey somewhere, and Jeff was at WWF New York acting as a guest host. Rob came by just to see if Lita wanted to do something after the show, if she wasn't going to be busy with 'her boyfriend'. Rob knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lita said. Rob stuck his head in the door. Lita waved him in.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a little cosmic bowling after tonight's show, if you're not too busy with your boyfriend. I don't think I even have a match tnight. I wonder about Vince sometimes. I think he's a few donuts short of a dozen." Rob joked.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I have to go with Matt to his match against Hurricane Helms." Lita said. They stood there in silence. She tried to summon up the courage to tell him about what was going on, but once again she fucked up. She cursed herself silently as Rob said his goodbyes and disappeared out the room. 

She wondered how Trish and Molly were faring with their situation. Trish probably already had some poor guy wrapped around her finger, and with Molly who knew? Matt came back to the locker room a few minutes later, and they went out to his match. Lita watched as Molly and Helms descended down the ramp. Molly looked miserable. That was the first time Lita had noticed that. Had Molly always looked like that with The Hurricane? Had Helms done something to her? Lita couldn't help feeling concerned for her former friend.

The match went by with little participation from either women. Towards the end of the match, Matt was down. Hurricane had just put on cape and did his stupid little spin. Lita climbed the ropes and took him down with her hurricarana.She expected Molly to hop into the ring and attack her, but was more than surprised when she saw Molly just standing there looking vacantly off into space. Matt covered Helms for the 3 count. Molly seemed to shake herself out of her comatose state when the bell rung. She looked into the ring horrified and went in to help Helms.

Lita looked back at Molly one last time. She couldn't help but miss the closeness they had once shared. That had all been taken away by him. She couldn't help but be bitter at him for ruining her friendship with Molly. He knew they were close friends, why did he still go there with Molly? Lita sighed and shook her head as she entered the dressing room. Knocking on the door brought Lita out of her thoughts about Molly. She hoped it was Rob, she was more than ready to get out of the arena. She was starting to have too many serious thoughts.

"C'mon in." Matt yelled rather impatiently. He scowled when he walked in. "Lita, it's your boyfriend."

How many times had she heard the phrase 'your boyfriend' today? He wasn't exactly her boyfriend. He was more like a time-share that she shared with three other women. Lita scolded herself. What was wrong with her? Why was she being so bitter? She knew the answer to that. She was tired of sharing him, and it bugged the hell out of her she had to stoop to playing childish games to win him.

"Nice to see you too, Matthew." He retorted. He walked over to Lita and took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be besides in our locker room?" Matt said loudly. Lita pulled out of the embrace.

"Lita, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a late movie or something?" He asked. Lita almost squealed a yes, but then she remembered she had already made plans with Rob.

"I can't, sorry." Lita responded. "I made plans with Rob. "

"Rob? As in Rob Van Dam, Rob?" He asked mimicing Rob's thumb pointing.

"Yes, Rob. I made plan with him because I thought that wouldn't have time for me. You do have two other girlfriends besides me that need your attention." Lita said nastily. She could tell that he was taken aback by her tone.

"That's not fair, Lita. Do you think I asked for any of this?" He asked her.

"Not fair? Let me tell you a thing or two about 'not' fair. Not fair is having to share you with two other women, one of whom was a good friend of mine. Not fair is you ruining my friendship with the afore mentioned woman. Not fair is not having all of your love but having to share it 3 ways. Not fair - "

"Okay, you don't need to say anymore. I get it. I really do love you, though, Lita. I want you to know that."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't cheat on me. I don't think I deserve that. I don't think Molly and Trish deserve that either." Lita said evenly. "My mother told me if you really love someone, sometimes you have to let them go. If they come back to you, their yours. If they don't, it was never meant to be."

"What are you saying?" He asked softly.

"I'm trying to make your decision a lot easier for you. I'm taking myself out of the running." Lita said sadly. She touched his face lightly. "I love you. I really do, but I'm going to have to be with someone who can give all their love to me, not just 1/3 of it. I was scared to do what I'm doing now, but Jackie was right when she told me that you were my sun, and all I was seeing was the sun when there were other things to explore outside."

He opened his mouth to say something, Lita put one finger over his lips to silence him. He walked out the room obviously dejected. Lita let out a sigh of relief. She wanted to cry because she didn't know what she was suppose to do without him, but a big burden had been lifted off her shoulders. This meant she wouldn't have to play games with him. If he really wanted her, he would get rid of Molly and Trish. If he didn't, she would just have to move on with her life.

"Lita, are you okay?" Matt asked. Lita had forgotten that Matt was even in the room while she was telling him how she felt.

"Yeah, I'm alright Matt."

"Do you want to go out with Me and Stacey?" He asked. He must have thought that she made up the whole Rob story.

"No, I really have a bowling date with Rob. You go have fun." Lita said offering him a weak smile.

"If you need anything - "

"Don't say another word, Matt Hardy. You go and have a good time with Stace like I said. I'll be fine." Lita said cutting him off. 

Matt walked over to her and hugged her. "You did real good, Lita. You don't deserve what he was doing to you."

"Thanks Matt." Lita said. Matt winked at her and walked out the door in search of Stacey. Lita sat down in the chair and broke down in sobs. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She hadn't even heard the door open.

"Lita..."

"He's gone Rob. I let him go." Lita sobbed turning to hug Rob. He stroked her hair gently.

"Shhh, it'll be alright, Lita. You've got me." Rob said cheerfully hoping to cheer her up. Lita's sobs caught in her throat as she started to shake. He thought he had made her cry more. "Hey! I'm not that bad of a guy. There's no need to cry more."

Lita's laugh permeated the room. She wasn't crying she was laughing. He let out a small laugh himself."Was that suppose to be comforting, Rob? It'll be alright, Lita. You got me." She said mimicing him. They both laughed more. Everything was going to be alright, she knew it was.

*

author's notes: I've decided that the mystery man won't be revealed til the last chapter! Mwahahahaha! You shouldn't have to wait too long. I plan on ending this in the next 2 or 3 maybe 4 chapters. :D 


	7. Small Victories

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

7.

She walked sadly backstage with Shane, she knew what was about happen. She was about to get seriously scolded for what just happened in the ring. He never did more than push her around a little, but she was afraid that one day he might push her around too much. When she tried to fight him back, he threatened physical harm to her and everyone she was close to. Shane gripped her arm roughly. To anyone else, it would look like he was just leading her away by holding her arm, but in actuality he was hurting her.

"That hurts, Shane." She said trying to wrench her arm away from him, but he held his grip.

"Shut up, and stop trying to cause a scene. You know this is all your fault." Shane muttered in her ear. Molly tried to fight back her tears as he led her to their dressing room. He pushed her roughly into the room when he opened the door.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me, Shane? I don't ever do anything to you, I always do what you tell me, and you always threatened to hurt me." Molly cried, scrambling away from Shane.

"Molly is just so innocent? Isn't she? You cost me my match. Instead of getting in the ring and getting that red headed bitch and her hillbilly boyfriend off of me, you do what? Stand there like some fucking moron." Shane yelled at her. 

Molly winced at his words, they hurt her deeply. She hadn't meant to stand there torpid while Shane got beat. Shane should know that she would have done anything to help. Her mind had been filled with thoughts of her 'lover', he had been on her mind most of the day. She had spent a little time with him earlier that day. They had went for a walk in the park. He had actually hand-picked her some flowers and bought her ice cream while they were there. How was she suppose to give that up? He made her feel special. Who would she be without him?

She was the one who had chosen to play the game. Now, she had to go through with it. She wasn't so sure she wanted to do this anymore. She didn't want to use someone for her own selfish gain. What if this person really fell in love with her? What was she suppose to do then? What if she fell in love with this other person? What if he chose Lita or Trish over her? In her book, they had a lot more to offer him than she did. There were so many questions running around in her head at that moment. She was holding in so many fears about the whole thing.

"You're zoning out, again. Do you need to see an EMT? Maybe, there's something wrong with you." Shane continued shaking her shoulder. She focused her eyes on him, again. Did she detect a note of worry in his eyes?

"No, I'm okay. I've just got a lot on my mind." Molly said.

"You need to learn to leave your personal life at the door when you enter the arena." Shane said his face filling with anger once again. That was the first sound piece of advice that Shane had ever given her since they had became a team. She needed to learn to stop wearing her heart on her sleeve, she needed to toughen her skin against the world. That wasn't who she was though. She couldn't help that she didn't have a really cruel bone in her body. Sure, she had done some mean things in her time, but she had always regretted them afterwards. She was too compassionate.

"You're right, Shane."

"Don't try to humor me to get me off your case."

"No, I'm serious. You're right. I let things get to me too easily." Molly insisted. 

Shane looked at her rather shocked. "Okay, that's the first time you've ever said I was right. Hell must have frozen over, I need a drink."

Shane picked up his duffle bag and headed out the room leaving Molly alone. Molly started to pick up various things that were scattered about the room. She placed Shane's comic books neatly in a stack. He would kill her if she left those there. Why he never took them himself was beyond her. She heard the door to the dressing room opened. She looked hopefully at the door, was it him? Instead, Lita walked in. Her eyes were a little puffy. Had she been crying.

"Sorry for not knocking. I saw Helms head out, and I figured you were here by yourself." Lita explained. Molly didn't say anything as she continued to pick up things from around the room. Lita started helping her. "I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about me anymore. I broke it off with him."

Molly paused and looked at Lita. Had she heard correctly?

"I told him that we didn't deserve this. He was making us hate each other, and in the process I lost a very good friend." Lita continued. She looked away from Molly shyly.

"Lita -" Molly started.

"No, listen, Moll." Molly smiled a little. Lita just called her by her pet name. She couldn't remember the last time Lita had used that. "I want us to be friend despite him. We were friends before him, and I know it's going to take a little time for us to build our friendship back up, but I'm up for the challenge if you are. If he ultimately chooses you, it'll be hard. No guy is worth more than our friendship. I also noticed how unhappy you were at ringside, and I wanted to say if you ever want to talk I'm here. That's all I wanted to say. We can talk about this more later. Right now, I'm going bowling with Rob."

Lita turned and retreated towards the door. Molly didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe this was really happening, it was like a dream. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was real.

"I hate Shane because he hurts me." Molly said. Lita turned to look at Molly.

"What?"

"I said I hate Shane because he hurts me." Molly repeated. Had she just used the word hate? "I never told anyone, but him. Shane isn't the person he makes himself out to be."

"Hold that thought one second." Lita said as she exited through the door, a few moments later she reappeared. "Tell me about it."

Molly went through basically the same story she had told him. She told Lita about how Shane threatened her, how he sometimes pushed her around. Lita comforted her. Molly didn't know why she hadn't went to Lita in the beginning. They probably would have avoided a lot of tension. Lita was a good friend to her, she would have understood. After their talk, they shared a hug.

"I can't keep Rob waiting. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Lita asked. She had asked Molly if she wanted to come with them to get her mind off everything that was going on.

"I'm sure. I just want to be alone." Molly replied. 

"Catch up later? You can come sleep in my room like old times." Lita smiled.

"I would love nothing more." Molly said.

Lita gave her a wide smile and walked out the room. Molly felt a piece of her return that had been voided for so long. She had missed Lita's friendship. Who knew reforming old bonds would make her feel so much better? The door to her locker room opened again. This time it was him. She didn't say anything as he walked over to her. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Molly, do you want to spend a little time together?" He asked hopefully.

Molly took in a deep breath. The next words she spoke were even a shock to herself. "No, I want to be alone to think."

"Are you sure?" He said his eyes wide.

"Yes, I have a lot on my mind. We'll have to get together another time." Molly said sternly. He nodded and offered her a weak goodbye. Molly felt proud of herself. She had told him no, she hadn't given in to him like she had feared earlier. 

It was a small victory for her, but it felt good. Molly congratulated herself. She locked the dressing room door and changed her clothing. She was tired of being Mighty Molly, she wanted to be just Molly for a change. She threw on a pair of favorite jeans and a big oversized shirt. She secured her hair in a ponytail. She was going to relax for a change, and not worry about him, Shane, or anyone else. She stuffed everything in her bag except her tiara. She didn't want it getting broken. She walked out the dressing room. She walked confidently up the corridor. Jeff came speeding down the hallway. He bumped into Molly causing her to drop her bag and tiara. Jeff picked up her bag.

"Sorry, Molly. I'm in a big hurry. " Jeff apologized and continued down the hall. Molly muttered to herself, and turned to pick up her tiara. Her hand covered another hand at the same time when she tried to pick up her tiara.

"I've got that." Raven said picking up her tiara, dusting it off and handing it back to her. Molly smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Molly said. She had a history with Raven, but lately had been nothing but nice to her. She didn't see him hanging around with big groups of people, he was more of a loner. He didn't have a big ego, and he wasn't a jerk. He was smarter than the average wrestler, and he was more than a little cute.

"Where ya headed?" Raven asked.

"Back to the hotel to relax."

"That's just where I was going. Want to ride with me? We could relax together, if you want. Totally platonic, I know you have a boyfriend. Scout's honor." Raven said raising 2 fingers up. Raven seemed more cheerful than usual. She wasn't going to question his good mood, though. She was just glad to see it.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Molly said. They walked the rest of the way down the hallway, chatting like they were old friends. When the came to the exit, Raven opened the door for her and bowed.

"Milady." He said in a bad British accent. Molly laughed and walked out the door, Raven carried her bag for her. Molly was finding him Raven charming, she had already forgotten about the troubles with Shane and her 'boyfriend'.

*

author's notes: Yeah, well now you know the mystery wrestler isn't Raven. Sorry, for all you people who were hoping it was him. Or is this a good thing? *thinks* I guess it all depends on you the reader. :) I'm really narrowing down for ya! You know the routine, I will fix all mistakes later.


	8. Respect is Earned

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

8.

Trish didn't have some unsuspecting man trailing along behind her. In fact, she was having second thoughts about the whole thing. She would have never given the idea a second thought if this had been anyone else, but she wasn't so sure about it anymore, and it had been her plan. She had seen Lita earlier lounging around with Rob, and she had seen Molly leave the arena with Raven. It would be really funny if they were putting her plan in effect without her. She knew that she could get any man she wanted, she just didn't want to. She was tired of it.

She was competing for the attention of a man. No, he wasn't a man, he was a boy playing a man's games. What did that make her? Lita was right, this was childish. The whole thing seemed very stupid at this point. How would she compete with Lita and Molly? The little seeds of doubt were starting to plant themselves firmly in her head. What if everyone was right, what if he didn't chose her because she was known as an easy lay? What if he told her, he'd much rather be with someone he could trust, someone who wasn't so promiscuous? Did he even respect her?

"Respect isn't given, it's earned." 

Trish recalled Lita telling her that one time long ago when Trish had first came to the WWF. She had planned to get by on her looks alone, she didn't need to be as athletic as Lita. She had believed that for so long that she had forgotten that she did want respect. She was nothing more than a piece of meat to everyone around her. She knew it was her own fault for depending on her body alone to get her by in the WWF. She wanted all the fame and the glitz, but she didn't want it by hard work. She wanted the fast, easy way. So, she used what she had to get what she wanted, and she used who she wanted to get what she got. 

How could he respect her, if no one else did? He knew about how she used men for her own good. She could count on her fingers and toes all the people she used, and it still wouldn't be enough. Did he respect her, or did he think she was another piece of ass? Was he with her because he heard crude stories about her in the locker room? He told her he loved her, but did he really? Or was he just telling her that so she would succumb to him? She didn't know, but she knew one thing , she was tired of being shrugged off as that whore.

She didn't know when she had started on the whole respect kick. She thought it had something to do with that conversation she had had with Christian, maybe it started before then. She just knew that she was growing restless with people thinking she was nothing more than a piece of eye candy. There were more stories floating around about her that she ever imagined. Everyone claimed to have had a piece of her. It had gotten to a point where she didn't even dispute the rumors about herself. No one would believe her anyway because no one took her seriously. She was starting to hate that. 

She was just Trish Stratus, the blonde ditz. She didn't have feelings, she was empty on the inside. But she did have feelings, she deserve the same kind of respect the other women got. She didn't see men making crude comments to Jackie or Ivory, she didn't see Stacy getting her ass slapped. It was frustrating and infuriating all at the same time. Who did they think they were? Wasn't she a woman? No matter how tarnished her reputation was, didn't she deserve for people to treat her with at least a little dignity?

Maybe she needed to find herself. She needed to take some time out and learn to respect herself. She had to before anyone else could. She needed to learn about Trish Stratus and what she really wanted. She had become so use to life she lead that she didn't know what she really wanted at this point, she just knew what she envied. She envied women like Lita and Molly. Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to be them, to not deal with the burden of being a proclaimed slut. Where did this leave him in all her plans?

He didn't really fit into her whole self-revolution. She wanted to be with him, his simple touch drove her wild, but she couldn't be with him. She didn't want to be just the other woman. How was she suppose to truly make him happy if she wasn't happy herself? She saw him leave out of Molly's room. He spotted her and took long strides towards her. So, he saw her as a last resort. Did Molly turn him away? 

"Hey Trish, want to have some fun?" He breathed into her ear as he hugged her.

"Now is a bad time." Trish said simply, pulling away from him. She didn't say anything else as she walked away from him. She had to start thinking about herself. She already did, but she had to think about what was good for herself.

*

author's notes: Sorry, this was so short. It was more of an epiphany for Trish than anything. The next chapter is the one you have all been waiting for. It's all typed out ready to be posted. Should I give it to you, or make you sweat? Hmmm? *evil grin*


	9. No Woman, No Cry

email: tempest@thatbitch.com

disclaimer: I don't own any person or personas recognizable from the WWFE. They are owned by Vince McMahon and Titan Sports. No money is made off this, no copyright infringement intended.

*

9.

Here he was all alone.

He brooded to himself silently as he sat all alone in the locker mourning, what he consider, his great loss. Everyone else was out having fun with their friends... or significant other, but he was alone in an empty arena. He didn't know what went wrong they had all seemed so happy at one point in time, then all of a sudden they were unhappy with the way things were going. He loved them, he really did, and he still loved them. He would never forget Lita, Molly, or Trish. He knew it was all his fault what had he expected. They wanted someone to love them, just like he did. It hadn't been fair for him to put them in the situation he had them in. He still couldn't help being bitter about the whole thing, he had no one now.

"_This one goes out to the one I love. This one goes out to the one I left behind. A simple prop to occupy my time. This one goes out to the one I love._" He heard a mellow male voice sing softly from a radio that someone had left behind in their haste. _*How convenient*_ He thought has he racked his brain trying to place the name of the song. 

"It's that old 80's song The One I Love by R.E.M." He said aloud to no one in particular. He thought back to his situation. Had they been props to him, just playthings to pass the time away? He sighed. 

Lita wasn't dating anyone at the moment, she said she was just fine being friends with Rob. He had tried to get back with Lita, she had turned him down politely, saying she'd rather just be friends. Was that even possible now? He told Lita that he would have to think about the friendship thing. He found it disgustingly annoying to see Lita and Rob running around the arena like they were kids. They were usually found throwing some foreign object at each other, chasing each other around the arena, or something similarly childish. He could tell the feelings were there between Rob and Lita, when they would own up to it was anyone's guess. His fire had been put out.

Molly was dating Raven, now. She had stayed with him maybe two more weeks then she finally told him that she wanted to date other people, other people being Raven. That surprised him, he would have never expected Molly to say that. He had noticed that she was a bit more standoffish when she was with him, but he didn't know it was because she was trying to summon up the courage to tell him she didn't want to date him anymore. They hadn't been separated two weeks when he saw her parading around with hand in hand with Raven. That twinge of jealously pulled as his heart. She looked happy, though, happier than he had ever seen. He should be happy for that at least. His innocent was gone.

Trish said she needed to find herself. What the hell was that suppose to mean? She had suddenly gone all spiritual on him and said she needed a break from men period for the time being. She needed to evaluate herself and where her life was going. She said she was tired of being known as _'that slut'_, she wanted people to respect her for her and not for the size of her chest. She said she didn't want to hurt him, but her life was really fucked up right then, and it needed to be fixed. Her life was broken, it needed to be fixed. Those were her exact words. She gave him that same drivel that Lita had gave him about wanting to be friends. He didn't want her friendship, he wanted her, he wanted them all. His wantonness had a self-revival. 

So, thus another story in his life ended. He stood up from the chair and picked up his bag. They had moved on, why couldn't he? He didn't really think this would have lasted forever did he? He didn't really believe that they would have just been content with him being with all three of them did he? He had played a stupid game with their hearts.

"And quite frankly, Jericho, you came out the loser." He said aloud to himself as he walked out the door. "No woman, no cry."

*

author's notes: You better thank Sazz for this chapter cause I wasn't going to post it till much later. :D You can stop reading now. It's over, do you hear me? This is the end! *sniff* I had a hard time choosing between Jericho and Edge, but in the end Jericho prevailed. Why? Because I barely use him in fics. *nods* He deserves my love too. I give Edge too much attention. Stop reading! Go! There's nothing more for you here. I'll miss you all *sigh*


End file.
